


together

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting Kink, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Yahaba's being entirely honest, there's a great deal of overlap between their fighting and their fucking. No wonder he gets hard when they start throwing punches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

Kyoutani is always restless in the lead up to the full moon. He's more argumentative, more gruff, getting on Yahaba's nerves and gnawing on them, like a dog with a bone.

They bicker more, because even though Yahaba knows it's the full moon making Kyoutani like this, that doesn't make him any less annoying. If Kyoutani wants to release his pent up energy like this, then _fine_. Yahaba will give just as good as he gets.

They fuck more often too, and Yahaba's long past the point of pretending the two aren't connected. He loves grappling against Kyoutani on the floor of their apartment just as much as he loves riding Kyoutani, fingers digging into each other's skin hard enough to bruise.

If Yahaba's being entirely honest, there's a great deal of overlap between their fighting and their fucking. No wonder he gets hard when they start throwing punches.

They're lying on the floor now, panting, both bleeding from split lips, from biting the inside of their cheeks. Kyoutani has a bruise blooming across his cheek bone and Yahaba can't stop looking at it. Kyoutani tongues at his split lip and grunts, picking Yahaba up off the floor and carrying him across their apartment, to bed.

He's unceremonious about the way he dumps Yahaba on his back, onto the soft mattress. He crawls on top of Yahaba, biting his lower lip, but gently this time. He licks it, like a peace offering. He's just as hard as Yahaba is, and has been for a while.

"Full moon's tomorrow night," Kyoutani murmurs, the unspoken question hanging in the air between them. He won't transform entirely into a wolf until then, but his wolf traits become more pronounced. Yahaba knows exactly what Kyoutani's warning―promising, perhaps. Yahaba wants it.

He murmurs as such against Kyoutani's lips. The rough kiss he gets in reply tastes of relief, of excitement.

"Get on your back," Yahaba tells him, smiling as Kyoutani obeys immediately. "Good boy."

Kyoutani curls his lips into a snarl he doesn't mean, if the heated look in his eyes has anything to say about it. Yahaba grins, pulling their bottle of lube out of its drawer as Kyoutani tugs his shirt off, then his pants. Yahaba undresses just as quickly, picking up the bottle of lube again. He's surprised when Kyoutani takes it out of his hands, slicking his fingers instead. Usually, Kyoutani's impatient and rough, and as much as Yahaba loves it, they both know he needs something more careful this time.

"Gonna take care of you," Kyoutani mutters, not quite looking Yahaba in the eye. "I'll make sure you're ready for it."

True to his word, Kyoutani is gentle. He works his fingers into Yahaba one at a time, until he has four of them inside.

"Could take my fist, couldn't you?" Kyoutani grunts, and Yahaba trembles at the thought. Kyoutani huffs out a strained laugh. "Maybe my knot's even thicker."

"Maybe we'll compare them," Yahaba murmurs, grinding down against Kyoutani's fingers. "But maybe you should just fuck me."

"Desperate for it, huh?" Kyoutani asks, but it doesn't quite come out taunting. He's desperate too, Yahaba realises. Pulling his fingers out, Kyoutani pours more lube into his hand, rubbing it onto his cock. "Come on."

Yahaba sinks down on his cock slowly, holding onto Kyoutani's shoulders. It's thick―even thicker than usual―and the stretch of it has Yahaba's breath shuddering out of him as a moan.

"Yeah." Kyoutani strokes Yahaba's thighs. " _Good boy_."

Yahaba takes control of the pace, riding Kyoutani hard. Kyoutani's fingers dig into his back, blunt nails dragging across his skin. His hips are jerking as he fucks into Yahaba, meeting his thrusts halfway. Yahaba can feel the bulge of Kyoutani's knot and digs his fingers into Kyoutani's shoulders. 

"Give it to me."

Kyoutani hesitates for the briefest moment, before he nods. He slows his thrusts, holding Yahaba by the hips. Yahaba grits his teeth at the stretch of it, and Kyoutani grabs for the lube again, adding more to make it easier. Yahaba's breath catches as he's stretched around the girth of it, but then the rest of it slips inside him and he exhales. 

Pressing his forehead against Yahaba's shoulder, Kyoutani takes a deep breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Yahaba pants, stroking his fingers through Kyoutani's short hair, following the lines of the shaved parts. "I'm good." 

"I'm close," Kyoutani tells him, grinding into him. "I'm really fucking close, Yahaba—"

"Good," Yahaba murmurs, clenching down on Kyoutani's cock. "Come on, come on."

" _Fuck_ ," Kyoutani growls as he comes. He grabs for Yahaba's cock, stroking it hard until he comes too with a soft cry. 

"Ohh," Yahaba trembles as he feels Kyoutani's knot swelling. His arms wind around Kyoutani's shoulders, holding him close. Kyoutani buries his face into Yahaba's neck, hand stroking across his back. 

"Nearly there," Kyoutani tells him, gentle now. "Just a little more." 

It doesn't matter how many times they do this, the stretch always gets to Yahaba. He loves it, loves the way Kyoutani fills him up. He never says it, but he loves the way Kyoutani is softer with him when they're knotted like this, like they're actually mates. 

"There we go," Kyoutani sighs, once his knot's stopped swelling. He reaches down, running his fingers over where they're joined, nuzzling into Yahaba's neck a little more and kissing the skin there. 

Kyoutani's knot, from experience, lasts for fifteen minutes. It's enough time for Yahaba to catch his breath again, to get restless again, with Kyoutani so close, with him breathing Yahaba's scent in and humming contently. He rocks his hips back and forth, making Kyoutani inhale sharply. 

"Shigeru—"

"Do you want me to stop?" Yahaba asks, without pausing.

"No," Kyoutani breathes. "Keep going." 

Yahaba smiles, grinding down against Kyoutani's knot. He can't move very much, but it's enough. He gasps as Kyoutani's fingers wrap around his cock again, pumping in time to his movements. His second orgasm is slow to come, and weak, but they both sag against each other when it's done, sated, happy to stay this close for a while longer.


End file.
